


A Five-Year Holiday

by momothesweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Akaashi the barista gets a very tiny role in a holiday movie starring one of his favorite actors.





	A Five-Year Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for [Satomi](http://amazingships.tumblr.com), in part of the Haikyuu Writers Secret Santa!
> 
> Hope everyone has a great holiday!

Akaashi’s never thought he’d have to “pretend” to do his job.

The coffee shop is small, but somehow an entire film crew can cram themselves inside to film a scene for an upcoming made-for-TV movie. As a barista, Akaashi figures he’d go home and get the day off and the casting director would hire a couple of prettier people to do the job for him. According to some gossip he overheard, the budget is tight and no professional extras are available. That means Akaashi is offered a role as a stand in and asked to allow them to put makeup on him before they start their shoot.

The makeup artist tells him that the movie is about a man and a woman who have met every Christmas for the past five years. He’s in love, and when they meet again in this coffee shop with Christmas approaching, the lead actor’s character will address this five-year coincidence. _A Five-Year Holiday_ is the working title.

The lead actor is none other than Bokuto Koutarou, a well-kept secret crush of Akaashi’s. Speaking of whom, Bokuto Koutarou is _so_ much more handsome in person. Akaashi keeps it a secret among his coworkers that he’s into him. A movie like this, he thinks, is supposed to tone down his image from all the sports movies and explosion-heavy action blockbusters that keep people wanting more of him. A made-for-TV holiday movie is supposed to do the trick and Akaashi has the absolute blessing of being his character’s barista. A prop person hands Akaashi a plain coffee cup and sleeve filled with water, while the script supervisor reminds him of his only line for the movie: “Small white chocolate mocha, extra shot.”

Easy to remember, right?

The cameras get ready and Bokuto and the female lead, a sweet young woman who goes by Mina instead of her stage name, take their places oh-so-close to him. Bokuto gives Akaashi an enthusiastic wave before someone else calls his name to suggest that he put on a little extra makeup. Akaashi’s in heaven.

The first take is a camera issue. Someone is off and moves a few centimeters to the left and they shoot again. Akaashi says his line and would _swear_ that Bokuto’s fingers linger against his when he takes the fake cup of coffee.  Cut again.

“Make the action quicker, Bokuto-san,” the director calls out.

Bokuto takes his note and the take is run again. This time, it’s successful (without the accidental hand touching). Akaashi goes around the area pretending to wipe down the counters and put away some ingredients, when the director cuts again. He doesn’t know what that’s all about, but it turns out they have to do the scene again. Bokuto and Mina look approving, though. The latter catches onto Akaashi’s confusion when he’s handed the fake coffee cup again.

“We just need another take!” she explains and Bokuto nods with a very agreeable “Uh-huh!”

“Did the director not like the take you just did?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto laughs, not unkindly, like he’s ready to show off his movie-making knowledge. He does exactly that. “Sometimes, our positions are off based on how the cameras are pointed at us. Other times, we need to say the lines again with different feelings.”

“But the feeling is the same,” Akaashi argues, though he doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s arguing because Bokuto is so gorgeous and he’s already having a hard time keeping it together. “The characters are both surprised that they keep seeing each other every Christmas.”

“Hoho!” Bokuto cries out and Mina giggles. “That’s where you’re wrong, uh…”

He raises his eyebrows. “Akaashi.”

“Akaashi. You see, it’s not just _surprise_ that affects the two. Once my character grabs the coffee and sees Takahashi-san, he _knows_ there’s something that’s connecting them!”

Before Bokuto can explain more things about a movie that feels superficial to begin with, the director shouts another command for everyone to get into position and Akaashi hands Bokuto the coffee cup again. This time, Bokuto glances directly at him. He swears that smile is directed at him, not his character, denoted simply as “barista.”

They do the scene a few more times, Bokuto always looking into his eyes for a split second before bumping into Mina and acting surprised that they’ve seen each other again. Akaashi does his best to mind his own business, to not look at the hunking pieces of equipment around him and to not pay attention to the swarm of people watching this scene go down. He feels as though he’s been polishing the same tumbler for twenty minutes when the director finally calls it and everyone starts to take down the equipment. Akaashi sighs and stretches his back, taking his apron off and ready to head home for the day. No work was done, but for whatever reason, he’s tired.

Just when he’s about to head for the back room to grab his things, Bokuto says his name all too loudly. “Hey, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself properly. I’m Bokuto Koutarou. You did great!”

He holds his hand out and grins. Akaashi smiles warmly and shakes it. “And I’m Akaashi Keiji. Um. Thanks.”

“Really! You’re a natural. The way you said that drink name—I’d mess that up ten times if I were just as inexperienced!”

“You’re assuming,” Akaashi grumbles.

“Oh.” He deflates a little and now Akaashi wants to apologize. “Have you acted before?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No, no. Your assumption was correct. This is my first time doing something like this.”

“Oh! Then, uhh, if you want, we could get real coffee and I can tell you all the things about acting. If...that’s something you’re interested in. Or not! I don’t want to bother you or—”

“I’d love to,” Akaashi answers right way, nervous stomach be damned. There’s absolutely no way he’d pass up the opportunity having coffee with his favorite actor. He has no idea what to talk about with him, but if Bokuto can tell him all about the business, it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Great!” Bokuto looks around the counter, then grabs a stray napkin and a pen to scribble his phone number. Leaning in close, he speaks softly, “This is my cell. Not my agent or manager or anything like that.”

Assuming that’s a good thing, Akaashi smiles wider. “Okay. I’ll call you?”

He nods. “Lemme know. I’ll see you around, Akaashi.”

Bokuto retracts his hand and grazes Akaashi’s own once he hands him the napkin, then winks before heading off with some of the crew to help out with equipment.

Akaashi should have known Bokuto would suggest they meet for coffee. The shop he chooses is much nicer than the one they filmed in, with less foot traffic and a lower potential for excited fans and flashing paparazzi cameras.

Unsure of what to wear, Akaashi dons a simple red sweater and a scarf to shield him from the Tokyo wintertime. Nothing fancy. The hot chocolate he plans to order is fancy,  rich with real dark chocolate and satisfyingly sweet with the vanilla bean whipped cream. He stands in line with more eagerness running through his blood. It spikes when Bokuto enters the shop, also wearing a red sweater.

“We match!” Bokuto blurts, smiling so wide it catches  everyone’s attention. A few patrons start to pull out their phones as he comes in for a hug and Akaashi blushes.

“We do,” he says, much quieter. He puts his arms around him to return the hug and melts into Bokuto’s warm, broad chest. It’s cozy there;  he could easily have his face pressed to his chest forever.

They exchange pleasantries and order their drinks, with Bokuto offering to pay and leaving a generous tip for the baristas. Unexpectedly, Akaashi follows him to the middle of the dining area, away from the corners and the seclusion. He should have known; Bokuto does indeed like the exposure.

Before they sit, Bokuto pauses with his hand on the back of Akaashi’s chair, ready to pull it out for him.  “Is this okay? Do you want to sit somewhere else?”

“I—” he thinks about it for a second, the potential stories or pictures people might write or take. Maybe they’ll think the two of them are just friends. Technically they _are_ just friends—sort of? They literally met on an on-location movie set. This isn’t supposed to be a date, is it? Oh, God, it kind of is. Akaashi’s taking way too long to answer. Finally, he says , “No, this is fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Great!”

Bokuto offers the seat to Akaashi before seating himself. Their drinks arrive shortly after, two hot chocolates with one containing extra whipped cream and more dusting of graham cracker bits. “Cheat day,” Bokuto explains as he dives right in and licks the cream.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “You still have to be on a diet for a Christmas movie?”

“I have to! Gotta keep myself in shape before my next TV appearance.”

He flexes for Akaashi. Akaashi’s whole head turns the same shade as  sweaters.

The conversation only gets better from there. Bokuto dishes what he can on his next few projects, including a few Akaashi has been looking forward to. It’s difficult to keep his admiration for him a secret, but once he can tell Bokuto thrives on the recognition, he can’t seem to stop.

“Ohh! _Shooter’s Heist 2_ was my favorite to do!” he exclaims after Akaashi meekly says that it’s his favorite from the series. Bokuto drops his voice and leans in closer, “If you want, you can come and visit the set for the fourth movie.”

“Really?” Akaashi leans in, too, so close he can see a little sliver of cream on Bokuto’s upper lip. He’s not sure what he’s more excited for—the tiny distance between them or being on a real movie set where he can watch Bokuto say cheesy but iconic lines. “I’d love that.”

“It’s a date!” he bounces.

Akaashi wonders if he died on the set last week. Surely he must have, for all of his dreams to be coming true.. Getting his favorite actor’s number, drinking hot chocolate (instead of coffee) with him, accepting his invitation to come on a movie set. He falters as he pulls back to drink his last bit of hot chocolate, and fiddles with the napkin that came with it. “You’re being so nice to me. Do you do this for all your fans?”

Bokuto puts his cup down, frowning. Akaashi’s stomach turns and his blood runs cold with the incoming threat of disappointment rather than the warmth of his drink. At least he got to do this once. He can gawk on the movie set and then file it away in his good memories. It’ll be fun while it lasts.

“No,” Bokuto answers at his quietest. “I, uh. I dunno! I just like you, that’s all. I’m sorry. Is this too much? We can go, if you want.”

Akaashi may have hit a nerve he didn’t intend to. Emboldened by this whole experience, he leans forward and takes Bokuto’s hand in his. “This isn’t too much at all. I’m glad you’re doing all this for me. Thanks.”

Bokuto perks up like nothing happened. Akaashi smiles and doesn’t resist the sudden kiss to his cheek.

It will be the first of many little signs of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and little signs of affection are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
